


Necromancy Is Just Advanced Recycling

by duelmepharaoh (captain_indigo)



Series: Advanced Recycling [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Crack and Angst, Gemshipping, Heartshipping, M/M, Multi, Necromancy, Post Ceremonial Duel, Puzzleshipping, ish, mostly crack though, not DSoD compliant, now i've confused myself, so i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_indigo/pseuds/duelmepharaoh
Summary: A few years after the ceremonial duel, Ryou and Yugi decide it would be fun to try and bring back Atem and Bakura using actual necromancy.





	1. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always get permission before you raise someone from the dead, kids. It's only polite.

     "No. Absolutely not."

     "But Yugi, I need one! At least one. Possibly two."

     "Ryou Bakura I am not helping you steal a dead body, much less more than one. Are you trying to get us arrested? The thing with the chicken blood was bad enough. It's a good thing my innocent puppy eyes worked on your landlord." Yugi sighed. "I'm going to regret asking, but what the hell do you need a body for?"

     "Would you rather I had used human blood? That's what the book recommended, I was already going outside the recipe. I need the body because I've been doing some reading, and I think I might be able to summon a spirit temporarily, using the corpse as a vessel." Yugi flinched slightly. "Do you know what that could mean?"

     "Y-yeah Ryou, I think I know where you're going with this. He's gone. They're both gone. It's not going to work."

     "What if it did work? Can you imagine getting to see them again?"

     "I'm trying not to," mumbled Yugi, rubbing his eyes. "Potential arrest aside, there are too many things we don't know. Do spirits even work like that? Which version of them is in the afterlife, if that's even where they are? If we tried to bring Bakura's spirit back, would it be the thief king from Atem's memories, or would it be him and the dark priest and Zorc all mushed together? Would mine be the Atem we knew? And would they even want to come back? The other me was ready to move on, and I need to respect that. Also, I think actual necromancy is a little far, even for you." Ryou sighed.

     "I...didn't think of that. I'm sorry Yugi, I didn't mean to bring all this up. I didn't know Atem like you did, I was just caught up in the thought of seeing Bakura again."

     "I get it. It's not like I don't want to see Atem again, but knowing he's finally at peace has been one of the only things that made this more bearable."

They sat there for a while, with only the low sounds of the tv breaking the silence. Ryou tensed suddenly, and Yugi looked up from where he was slouched against him.

     "We can ask them! Or we can try, at the very least."

     "With the ouija board? Is it possible to connect to a specific spirit with that thing? We've only used it for scaring Jou and Honda during game night."

     "In theory. And there are always other methods of divination that we could use." Ryou jumped up from the couch, running to the bookshelf to grab a heavy wooden box. He could feel Yugi side-eyeing him from across the room.

     "Are you sure about this?"

     "It's a much better first step than stealing a body! I guess I was putting the cart before the horse." Ryou laughed, setting the box in the middle of the carpet.

     "Ok, let's try the ring spirit first though. I'm still not sure if I want to try contacting Atem."

     "Fine by me!" Ryou grinned. "Come sit, I need to get a few more things." Ryou disappeared into his room briefly, emerging with his arms full. He spread a dark trench-coat onto the floor, setting up the ouija board on top of it. Off to one side of the board he set a small monster world figurine that was clearly supposed to be the thief king. On the other side, he set his deck. Yugi raised his eyebrows.

     "I didn't know you still played duel monsters?"

     "I don't," replied Ryou softly. His enthusiasm had vanished as quickly as it came. He almost looked nervous. "I've tried this a few times before, just to see. I've never gotten anything back, but I'm hoping with you here he'll be annoyed enough to show up." If Ryou hadn't looked so serious, Yugi would've laughed. "Plus, you might have to help me convince him it's a good idea to bring him back. He's not very trusting of others' motivations. Even mine."

     "Yeah, that sounds like him, from what I remember. Hey, listen." Yugi reached across the board, grabbing Ryou's hand. "I know I said I'm not sure about this idea, but I can tell this is really important to you. Whatever happens, I'm here." Ryou finally managed a smile, and they set their hands on the planchette.

     "Spirit?" Ryou's voice was soft. He realized he wasn't exactly sure what name to use. "Thief King?" That's what Yugi had called him when he talked about Atem's memories. He closed his eyes. He tried to remember the exact feeling of the other Bakura, their minds pressed together inside his head. Ryou remembered his sarcastic nicknames, and the sharp face he sometimes saw through eyes that were only technically his. He remembered the spirit's old anger simmering under his skin. "Bakura?" The planchette stayed motionless under their fingers. "Part of me hopes that you've moved on, and that's why you don't answer. Although if your soul was destroyed completely when they defeated Zorc, then I suppose that hope is pointless. I just can't stand the thought of your spirit floating in limbo. I read about the weighing of the hearts, and if they wouldn't let you move on to the afterlife, then maybe there's a way I can save _you_ this time. Please, Bakura?" Yugi wasn't sure how long they waited there, but eventually Ryou sighed and moved his hands back into his lap. "Perhaps you were right. I don't feel him at all anymore."

     "I'm sorry, Ryou. Maybe this means he really did move on." Yugi's voice was gentle. "That's the other reason why I don't feel like trying to contact Atem. Ishizu said his spirit would definitely be allowed to cross over after our duel, and- "

Both of them jumped as the planchette rattled against the board.

It started jerking its way from letter to letter. For a moment, Ryou and Yugi couldn't do anything but stare. It kept going, and Ryou collected himself enough to start reading out the letters.

     "F-u-c-k-y-o- Hey! You finally show up and the first thing you do is swear at me?" Ryou was trying desperately to sound offended, but he couldn't keep the delight out of his voice. The disk was yanked across the board, pausing briefly at 'NO', before being flicked through the air directly at Yugi's forehead.

     "I think he's swearing at me," said Yugi in astonishment. The two met eyes across the board and both burst out laughing. "Well, it's definitely him!"

     "This is incredible! I can't believe he actually answered! I knew having you here would help," said Ryou, still struggling to control his laughter. The disk rattled back onto the board, and Yugi glanced down.

_don't laugh at me_

     "Oh gods," Ryou managed. "You're still as grouchy as ever."

_why is he here_

     "He's assisting me with my necromantic research of course!"

_what the fuck host_

     "You're the last person who should be judging me, spirit. You're not the only one who gets to misuse dark powers." Ryou was full-on grinning down at the board. There was no answer for a moment, and then-

_stupid. don't want you ending up here too_

Yugi and Ryou exchanged worried glances.

     "Did you, you know. Uh. Where are you exactly?" Ryou asked.

_shadows. no more magic, host. don't want you to end up here._

     "Don't be silly," Ryou said briskly. "Do you want out of there or not?"

There was another pause.

_what_

     "Do you want us to bring you back? Out of the shadows?"

_don't say that_

     "Why not? I'm serious. I've researched it pretty thoroughly."

_why_

Ryou sighed.

     "You saved my life once. I'm returning the favor."

_almost killed you. and your friends._

     "That was Zorc."

_i know you're not that naive_

     "Ok, fine. We shared a body for _years_. I couldn't feel everything, but I felt enough, and Yugi told me the rest. First you lost almost everything, then you lost yourself to rage and hatred, you waited 3,000 years, and then you lost everything again. I'm still glad you lost. I didn't want the world to end, and you know I love my friends. Still, you were also something to me. I want to see who you are without all that hate mixed in."

_don't need your pity host_

Yugi still sat in silence, frowning. He looked at the board, and then back up at Ryou, as if weighing something in his mind. Then he grinned at Ryou, wiggling his eyebrows.

     "See Ryou?" The planchette twitched angrily at the sound of Yugi's voice. "He still just thinks of you as a host. I told you it was useless trying to talk to him. Once a stubborn asshole, always a stubborn asshole. Plus, I seriously doubt it would work. I mean, come on. Bringing a spirit back into a body was only possible because of the Millennium Items. Did you honestly think _you_ would be able to pull it off?" The planchette launched itself at his head again, but Yugi was ready and caught it easily. It jerked out of his hand and back to the board.

_fuck you_

Ryou opened his mouth to object, but the disk started moving again.

_no one talks to my host like that except me_

     "What are you doing?" Ryou mouthed, but Yugi just shook his head, grinning from ear to ear.

_you know i'm kicking his ass once you get me out_

Ryou's eyes lit up.

     "So you're agreeing to my plan?"

_don't care if you have a plan. just want to prove him wrong._

     "Great! Now that you're talking to me, you can even help with the plan, if you'd like."

 _whatever you say host. we can-_  
  
      _NO_

Yugi and Ryou froze. The living room was suddenly suffocating, and there was a hum in the air like the tension before a thunderstorm.

 _stop that you as-_  
  
_NO_  
  
_stop it_  
  
_this is a grave mistake yug-_

The planchette flew across the board erratically, as though it were being fought over by two pairs of hands.

     "Spirit? Bakura? What's happening?" Ryou asked, hovering anxiously over the board.

 _this asshole won't leave me alo-_  
  
_aibou you cannot be serious this is a terr-_  
  
_YES_  
  
_NO_  
  
_by the dark one why did i have to get stuck here with you_

     "Bakura?" Yugi's voice was suddenly high and strained. "Who's there with you?"

The disk froze.

 _yugi, ryou, you must stop this. no good can come of-_  
  
_says you pharaoh_

     "Yugi, breath," murmured Ryou. Yugi finally remembered that he needed air and gasped, his face unnaturally pale.

     "Atem?"

_no. it's the easter bunny. but it's hilarious that you had so much faith in his worthiness, vessel._

     "Spirit..." Ryou growled. He could see Yugi's eye starting to twitch.

_yes, it is me. but you cannot attempt to bring the thief king back from the shadows. our presence here is a just consequence of our actions._

_host, don't you dare leave me in here with him_

_just because you cannot accept the gods' judgement, does not mean you can drag these innocent-_

     "Screw their judgement." Yugi finally bit out. "I dueled you and defeated you so you could move on, not so you could be stuck in the shadow realm to atone for your misdeeds or whatever the fuck you're talking about. Are they going to let you move on to the afterlife or not?"

_yugi, **you** must move on. this is how things must be. i am content to have rid the world of a great evil. that is it's own reward._

_don't listen to him yugi. help my host get us out of this shithole._

Yugi stared down at the board, only looking up when he heard Ryou humming thoughtfully to himself.

     "You know, if I brought the thief king back it would probably be pretty risky. Who knows what he might do?"

_host what are you doing_

     "Well yeah," Yugi muttered, "But since when do you listen to reason when it comes to anything involving the Ring? I'm only helping because I'm your friend, and I knew you'd do it anyway."

     "Exactly right," Ryou continued. "I'll do it with or without you. I don't think he would hurt me very much, but you would obviously be in great danger, as the pharaoh's former vessel. And without Atem around, well..."

_you would not dare bring harm to my partner_

_hell yes i would_

Ryou smiled sweetly and cracked his knuckles.

     "I was possessed by an evil spirit for quite a long period of time. Perhaps it left some kind of mark on me after all." He could almost feel the other Bakura smirking at him approvingly.

_clearly._

There was another long pause.  
  
      _both. both of us, or neither. i will leave the decision up to you._  
  
_YES_  
  
_i hope you're pleased with your self thief ki-_  
  
_YES_

The planchette continued rattling angrily around the board, but Yugi and Ryou were too busy high-fiveing to pay attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if this was going to be funny or more serious, but it turned out to be both. Not totally happy with it, but it's been sitting in my drafts for like a week, so I thought I'd just go for it.
> 
> Comments/questions/spelling mistakes are all welcome in the comments or [on tumblr.](http://duelmepharaoh.tumblr.com)


	2. Hurry Up, I'm Dyin' In Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people in horror movies are actually excellent role models.

     "Did you know grave robbers were sometimes called resurrectionists in the 19th century? You could use that term instead if it makes you feel any better."

     "You're being way too casual about this Ryou." The emotional high of convincing their respective spirits to try returning had worn off.

     "You're the one watching Lord of the Rings for the hundredth time instead of helping me research." Yugi didn't answer. "Are you still having doubts?"

     "Well, of course. We're going to try and bring two ancient Egyptian spirits back into dead bodies that we're going to steal from a cemetery. One of which tried to plunge the world into darkness and stabbed you several times, and one of which..." Yugi paused, watching Gollum lead Frodo into the pass of Cirith Ungol. "Look, no offense to the other Bakura, but why is Atem still there with him at all? Ishizu definitely said..." Ryou stopped scrolling through the Wikipedia article on body snatching, waiting for him to continue. "But I guess she didn't have her necklace anymore, and who knows what could have changed since that prophecy was made. Who knows what happened after he passed through that door? And I obviously can't just leave him there." Yugi's voice was soft, but Ryou could see the familiar decisiveness creeping back into his eyes. "Ok. If only for Atem, I'm in. What do you need me to do?"

     "Start looking through this database of obituaries. We need people who died relatively intact, and about our age. I want to avoid having to sew parts together as much as possible." Ryou was now reading an article entitled 'A Beginner's Guide to Grave Robbing' and scribbling in one of his half-filled Monster World notebooks. "I didn't think Atem would still be around either, but clearly neither of us understand what really happened after your duel. I just thought it was only fair I offer to try and contact him too."

They worked in silence for a while. Frodo started yelling Sam's name, and Yugi looked up for a minute to turn the volume down.

     "It might take a while to find the right kind of body. Are they going to have all kinds of scars and stuff from how the person died?"

Ryou just shrugged and kept scribbling in his notebook.

     "You didn't research this at all, did you?" muttered Yugi.

Ryou's head finally popped up from where he was hunched over his screen, cheeks flushing.

     "I did! A little bit. Maybe not as much as I've been implying. You're acting like I have a lot of data to draw from."

     "It might take a while to find a body that'll work." Yugi sighed, switching to the next local news site, but he quickly gave up in annoyance. Ryou was so occupied, he didn't notice Yugi scooting closer to him on the couch. He only realized what was happening when one of Yugi's arms crossed in front of his face, lifting two chunks of his fluffy white hair into spikes. "We could just use our bodies again, you know."

Ryou's eyes snapped to his like magnets.

     "Oh thank the gods, you're joking. As much as I'm sure you want Atem inside you, that isn't very conducive to our plan of giving them their own lives back."

     "That wasn't- I didn't- that's not what I- " Yugi spluttered. "You're terrible."

     "You didn't deny it though. If looking through the obituaries isn't enough to distract you, I'm sure I can find something else for you to do."

     "Kiss my ass, Ryou."

     "Not till I'm done with this page."

Yugi set his laptop on the coffee table and retreated to the kitchen with a disgruntled sigh. This situation called for more tea. And maybe some sandwiches. And brain bleach so he could actually concentrate on this incredibly methodical research and not think about asses or Atem or Ryou's mouth or any combination thereof.

* * *

A few days of searching later, and they still hadn't found anything even close to the kind of body they needed. When the weekend came, they took a day off to go to the arcade with Anzu and Mai, but Ryou still looked like he was miles away, and Yugi's smile was a bit forced. They sat across the table in awkward silence, and Anzu and Mai rolled their eyes at each other.

     "Alright, spill."

Yugi blinked at Anzu in surprise.

     "You've barely touched your burger. You're either dying, or you and Bakura are up to something and it isn't going well."

Ryou was having a staring contest with the ceiling, and Yugi squirmed against the uncomfortable plastic seat. Mai leaned back, crossing her arms, daring them to deny it.

     "Is this one of those creepy occult things?"

     "Yeah, you got us," Yugi finally admitted. "I'm not actually sure you want to hear about it though. It's a little... out-there."

     "If it's even weird to you, you might be right. I _do_ actually want to eat my food, so if it involves dead things then you can tell us later," Mai snarked, reaching for her fork.

     "Later then," Ryou cut in, his lips twitching.

     "Gods, you two are something else," groaned Anzu. "Whatever it is, be careful, ok? I don't want Jounouchi waking us up at 3 AM to come bail you out of jail again."

     "You still owe me for that, by the way," Mai added.

     "That's just what you get for being the mom friend," said Yugi.

     "Not on your life, you little punk. Just because I'm the only one with a practical vehicle- "

     "Now kids, no fighting in public!" Anzu sang, and even Ryou laughed at that.

     "So if you're the moms, what does that make Jou and Honda?"

     "The creepy uncles," Anzu and Mai replied, almost in unison, and they all burst out laughing again.

* * *

It was just getting dark as Ryou let them into his apartment. He stared at their laptops and notebooks spread across the table, rubbing a hand over his face.

     "Movie night?"

     "Movie night."

Yugi went to make the popcorn, and Ryou cleared off the table and started flipping through his DVD case.

     "I heard they're making a new Chucky movie. Maybe we can rewatch one of those?" Yugi called from the kitchen.

     "Oh gods, really? Another one? Those are so _bad_. Although I am kind of in the mood for some horror. Are we starting with _Child's Play_?"

     "Uh, obviously." Yugi plopped down on the couch with the popcorn. "You put it in, my fingers are already all buttery."

     "Yes dear," said Ryou, grabbing the remote and sliding over next to him.

     "Was that sarcasm?"

     "Of course not, dear." Ryou smiled innocently, fluttering his eyelashes in a passable imitation of Yugi's puppy eyes.

     "Stop that, it's weird when you do it," Yugi giggled, flicking a piece of popcorn at him. "Can we watch the movie now?"

 

They were only part-way through when Yugi gripped Ryou's arm and gasped. Ryou startled awake, looking around blearily.

     "Yugi? What's wrong?" He glanced at the screen. "You aren't scared are you, he hasn't even blown up Eddie's- " Ryou was silenced more by Yugi's glittering eyes than by the hand that was clapped over his mouth.

     "Dolls, Ryou."

     "Yes? It's- Chucky's right there. Did you forget what we're watching?"

     "No, no, you don't understand. Not the movie. We don't need to wait until we find them bodies. We can put them in _dolls_."

     "You're in the middle of watching _Child's Play_ , of all things, and _that_ made you want to put two ancient Egyptian spirits into dolls?"

     "I'm not the one who got the idea to put them into actual bodies. You're telling me you want to wait another few months or more just to see if we can bring them back at all?"

     "You have me there. Wasn't there a creepy doll game floating around the internet a while ago?"

     "Hell yes there was!"

* * *

Atem lay on his back. He'd have sand in his shirt later, but he currently had much bigger problems. Several problems, in fact, and most of them he placed squarely on the shoulders of the thief. Bakura had his legs wrapped around a branch to leave his hands free to cut down some figs to dry, and his cloth wrap was hanging precariously from his waist. Atem considered yelling at him to put some pants on, but that would be undignified, and also fruitless since Bakura didn't own any pants. The thief would probably start running around naked, just to spite him. He stared up into the swirls of dark blue and purple that made up the sky in this godsforsaken place. As much as he hated to admit it, even the utterly antagonistic whatever-it-was he had with the thief was better than that initial year or so of endless wandering. He was glad he hadn't been conscious for most of the 3,000 years inside the puzzle, it was easy to see how one might come out a bit crazy. A vague memory of lighters and vodka and his own evil cackle flashed through his mind, and he winced.

It was hard to tell how much time had passed. Yugi and Ryou definitely sounded older, although perhaps not any wiser, if they were really going through with their plan. He was suddenly _very_ glad that he'd heard the thief's voice had woken him up in time to talk to his partner. At least he would be there to protect Yugi and Ryou once they-

His musings were interrupted by an unripe fig smacking him painfully in the forehead.

     "Time to wake up, sleeping beauty," Bakura had been in a delightful mood since their other halves had contacted them. It was unnerving to see him smile so much. Atem raised an eyebrow. "If you wanna eat the figs, you're gonna help me."

     "You know we don't require food here, yes?"

     "If you'd rather lay there and be morose, see if I care. More for me."

Atem might've actually gotten up to help for once, but a cold breath across his neck made him pause. _Yugi._ He sat up, glancing over at the thief, who had suddenly frozen mid-cut.

 

      _Hello? Can you hear me?_

Atem's heart clenched painfully at the muffled echo of Yugi's voice. He reached out until he felt smooth wood beneath his fingers. He couldn't see anything apart from the endless sands around him, but he could sense Yugi's form in front of him.

     "Hey, wait for me you asshole!" Bakura called out, stumbling as he jumped hastily from the tree, dropping his figs all over the place. His feet skidded in the sand as he dropped to his knees near Atem. "Host?"

      _It's just me this time, sorry. Ryou went to get- he went out._

     "Went to get what?" Bakura squinted suspiciously.

      _Supplies._

     "How long do you think until he brings us back?"

      _How am I supposed to answer that? We don't even know how time passes between here and the shadows._

     "Don't get your undies in a twist. Not my fault you're clueless."

     "And don't _you_ talk to my partner like that," growled Atem, his mouth suddenly very close to Bakura's ear.

     "Hey vessel, tell your boyfriend not to kill me. Again."

      _I told you, he went to get- oh. Please don't, Atem. Ryou would be pissed. He's scary when he's pissed._

     "That's my dear landlord," Bakura said, fanning himself dramatically. "It sounds like he's come into his own."

Atem was the one squinting in suspicion this time, but maybe Yugi's odd wording was a conversation for another time.

     "Aibou, are you still going to do this?"

      _Yes._

     "It doesn't seem right." Atem objected halfheartedly, but he could hear the steel in Yugi's voice.

      _I already did what was right, and it broke me a little. I'm not leaving you there._

     "Very well. Make sure you bring me back first. I'll just have to trust that you know what you're doing."

     "That's surprisingly smart of you, Pharaoh. Careful, I think your martyr complex is slipping." Bakura's grin was almost venomous.

They felt another presence pop into being beside Yugi's.

      _Have you two been getting along? I don't want you to kill each other as soon as you have bodies again._

     "Hello to you too, yadonushi. How's the necromancy?"

      _Progressing. Definitely the biggest thing we've tried. We're going to do a trial run this weekend to make sure we can reach you._

     "A trial run?"

     "Why Pharaoh, you sound almost nervous!"

     "Silence, thief. What do you mean, trial run?"

      _We're gonna put you guys in dolls._

     "You sound creepily excited about that, vessel."

      _No! Well, maybe. It'll be funny if it works. And it's just temporary. And if you don't stop calling me 'vessel' I'll bring you back into a stuffed animal and leave you there._

      _I have to apologize, Atem. I've been a terrible influence on Yugi's sense of humor._

_Ryou's just a terrible influence in general. Consider yourselves warned._

_You know you love it._

Atem's suspicions were growing rapidly, and he saw that even Bakura's face was scrunched up in confusion. Atem pulled back slightly from the haze where their world connected to the living one, removing his hands from the ouija board.

     "Are they... flirting?"

Bakura shuddered in horror.

     "By the Dark One, I hope not."

     "That makes two of us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My "shadow realm" is basically a horrifying Frankenstein's monster, sewn together from random bits of Egyptian mythology and also duel monsters/DSoD headcanons that I have. Also did you know fig trees are actually pretty big? I sure didn't. Thank god for the internet. Final note: the heartshipping is definitely in there now, so I've changed the tags appropriately. Mai and Anzu invaded the story, so now everyone else is probably gonna show up too. It's a party!
> 
> Comments, criticism/spelling errors, reviews, and angry yelling about my bad innuendos are always welcome either here or [on tumblr.](http://duelmepharaoh.tumblr.com) Ty for reading. :)


	3. Creepy Arts and Crafts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dolls are sewn, summonings are attempted, and even in the afterlife Atem and TKB can't stop heckling each other. Go figure.

Normally quite patient, Ryou was glaring down at his pile of fabric scraps like they had intentionally set out to ruin his day. Yugi, on the other hand, was already securing his doll's limbs in place.

     "If you stare at that fabric any harder, it'll probably catch on fire," Yugi spoke with some difficulty, his mouth full of pins. "I thought you were supposed to be the crafty one in this relationship?"

     "I can paint, or draw, or sew up holes in your pants. Well, not _your_ pants, Mr. Leather-everything. This is different! Even when I manage to cut everything so it flips properly, the minute I try to pin it together I find out it's too small or disproportionate to the rest of the body."

     "I told you to use a pattern. Here, trace mine with the fabric pen," Yugi said, rolling his eyes. "That'll get you close enough. Just watch the- "

     "Ow!"

     " -pins."

While Ryou fussed with his fabric, Yugi carefully sewed Atem's hair together.

     "I almost feel like I need hair gel for this," he said under his breath.

     "You're going to use hair gel on a _doll_?"

     "Have you even met me? Hair is important." Leaving the hair to finish later, Yugi wrapped a purple felt cloak around Atem's shoulders, and some fake gold foil around his arms and ankles. Finally adding a pair of dark red buttons to his face, Yugi held the doll at arm's length to admire his work. "What do you think?"

     "I think you had better come help me with the arms on mine before I give up and use one of your stuffed animals."

* * *

     "Yugi."

     "Mmm?"

     "What do I _call_ him?"

     "Thief King? That's who he was, right? Before Zorc?"

     "It just doesn't sound quite right. I wish we knew his real name. Atem still can't remember it?"

     "No, I asked him again last night. Apparently the shadow realm is incredibly boring when you aren't being hunted by unearthly hell-beasts, so he and Bakura have been comparing notes. They're remembering _more_ , but no name yet."

     "Alright. We'll just have to hope for the best."

Yugi smiled, squeezing Ryou's shoulder with a free hand.

     "Ready?"

Ryou nodded, picking up his doll. They'd had to spend way too long in the craft store to find the right colors, but the silvery hair was perfect. He'd picked a darker thread for the scar, so it didn't stand out too much against the thief's deep brown skin. Ryou rubbed a thumb gently over one of the grey button eyes.

     "Your name is Thief King Bakura."

     "Here, hold out your doll, I'll pour the rice."

Once the doll was stuffed, Ryou poked a little hole in the rice with the tip of his finger. He dropped a nail clipping and a piece of long white hair inside. He'd already stabbed himself with so many pins by accident it was easy to squeeze out a drop of blood. He stitched the hole closed with read string, and used the rest to loosely tie the doll's arms and legs together.

     "Kinky."

     "Shut up. I'm just following the ritual," Ryou grumbled.

     "You get to tease me about my dead boyfriend, but I can't tease you about yours?"

Ryou just picked up the bag of rice and nodded pointedly at Yugi's doll.

     "Ok, sorry." Yugi cleared his throat. "Your name is Atem."

* * *

     "Let's make sure they're ready."

It was almost 3 am. Their hands shook with excitement, and possibly also too much coffee.

     "Atem? Bakura?"

      _here_

     "Are you ready? We're going to try to summon you into the dolls. I'm not sure what it will feel like on your end, but either way it will only be temporary."

      _if yugi puts me in a teddy bear i'm out_

     "Don't worry, Bakura. We made the dolls ourselves. Or rather, Yugi mostly made the dolls, and I helped with the details. We added some things that should make them easier to posses."

      _we will both arrive in your world at the same time_

     "I don't see why not," Yugi replied. "We're calling you at the same time. Although... which one of you runs faster?"

      _obviously it's me_

_indeed. you certainly have enough practice at running away._

_you're just mad that i'm better than you at something oh great pharaoh_

     "Can we save the witty banter until after the spell?" groaned Ryou. "It's almost time."

      _yes yes get on with it before this asshole drives me insane_

_more insane that you already are?_

     "Oh my gods. Let's just do it Ryou. They'll bicker all night if we let them."

     "Agreed." They folded up the ouija board, setting it back on the shelf. The only light in the house came from their cellphones and the muffled tv. "You put on _Annabelle_? Really?"

     "It seemed appropriate," Yugi grinned. "Shall we?"

     "You're terrible."

 

Ryou set a timer on his phone for two hours, and then joined Yugi in the middle of their bedroom. For a moment they were silent and still as statues.

 

     "Hey."

     "Yeah?"

     "I just realized that this could go horribly wrong, so..." Yugi leaned forward, hooking a finger into the neck of Ryou's old t-shirt so he could pull him into a kiss. "Ok. _Now_ I'm ready." Ryou was a little pink, but he followed Yugi's lead, and they held their respective dolls out in front of them. The screen on his cellphone went dark. They could barely see.

     "My name is Yugi and I am a seeker."

     "My name is Ryou and I am a seeker."

Yugi felt the fine hairs on the back of his neck start to rise as they repeated the phrase twice more.

They hurried to the bathroom, bumping elbows in the dark hallway. The dolls took their places underwater in the sink, and the pair retreated to their bedroom. Their arms bumped again, but this time it was deliberate. Neither wanted to be alone in the stifling darkness with their eyes closed.

     "One, two, three, four..." They counted fairly fast, neither wanting to draw it out. It was getting colder. He kept pace with Yugi's counting, delighting in the shivers that ran up and down his spine.

Their hands found each other as they reached a count of ten, not letting go until they reached the bathroom again. The door swung gently on its hinges, as if a breeze were blowing through the house. Yugi's breath caught. The light from the tv couldn't seem to penetrate the darkness of the bathroom. Moving mainly by feel, they made it to the sink. It was lucky they'd personalized their dolls. Yugi knew which one was his by the cloak around its neck, and Ryou could feel the carefully stitched scar.

     "I have found you, I have found you, I have found you, Atem." Yugi's voice cracked slightly on the last word, but he stabbed Atem three times with the kitchen knife, careful to avoid his fingers in the dark.

     "I have found you, I have found you, I have found you, Thief King Bakura." Ryou was totally caught up in the ritual by now, and his voice was steady, even with its undercurrent of excitement. He drove a letter-opener three times through Bakura's chest, and they both dropped their dolls back into the sink. The knife and the letter-opener clattered loudly on the counter in the silent house.

 

     "Now you are the seeker, come and find me."

 

     "Now you are the seeker, come and find me."

 

One last time, they returned to their bedroom. They left the door unlocked. Ryou dropped to the bed with a sigh, and Yugi felt cautiously for the two small glasses of pomegranate wine on the dresser. Ryou stuck a hand out, which landed on Yugi's hip, and helped him locate the bed without spilling anything. It helped quite a bit that they _wanted_ the spirits to find them. Although if they had managed to summon the wrong ones...

 

Yugi shivered, leaning against Ryou's shoulder to try and stay warm.

 

A blast of static from the tv made them jump. Ryou could feel Yugi gripping his arm so tightly he was sure there'd be nail marks later.

 

They heard a clattering from the bathroom, and the pattering of little feet coming down the hall.

 

Ryou's heart climbed into his throat. He just wished they could _see_ , for heaven's sake. If he was going to be stabbed by a possessed doll, he at least wanted to see it coming.

 

Their bedroom door creaked open.

 

     "Will you get out of my way?"

     "You do not know where you're going any better than I."

     "Well they have to be here _somewhere_."

     "Hello?" Yugi croaked.

     "Aibou? Is that you?"

     "Y- yes. Yes! We're over here, on the bed. Ryou, can we turn on the lights now?"

     "Ahh... I'm not sure what that'll do. We can probably risk a flashlight at least." Ryou clicked it on, pointing it down at the covers so as not to blind anyone, and then set it facing the wall so the light would be reflected throughout the room.

One hand still gripping his glass of wine, Yugi dropped to his knees by the bed. In the dim light, he could see the dolls making their way across the floor. One of them approached him hesitantly, and he caught a glimmer of red from its button eyes.

     "Atem?" Yugi sounded vaguely like he was being strangled. The doll came closer, within arm's reach, and Yugi could just barely make out its nod. _His_ nod.

     "You look well..." Atem began awkwardly, but was cut off as Yugi wrapped an arm around him, gripping him to his chest. He stumbled back to his feet and practically started dancing around the room, his drink sloshing dangerously in his hand.

     "We did it! Ryou, we did it! They're here! We can bring them back!" Yugi's laugh alone seemed to make the room a little brighter.

     "MmMPH!" objected Atem from where his face was pressed into Yugi's chest. The next time Yugi spun, his mouth was briefly free. "Aib- Yu- Yugi! You're crushing me!"

     "Oh! Sorry! I just. I can't believe you're here." Yugi brought Atem up to his face, burying his nose Atem's yarn hair.

     "Neither can I." The doll reached up with a tiny hand to pat Yugi's cheek.

 

     "Gods, how do you put up with this? I've only been here for five minutes and they're already making me sick."

Ryou dropped to the ground by the bed so he could be at eye-level with Bakura.

     "You're a doll, you can't get sick. And you do get used to it after a while."

     "Uhg. If you say so, yadonushi. At least out here I'll be able to get away from the bastard. Hey! Stop that!"

     "I'm glad to see you haven't changed." Ryou smiled fondly down at the thief king, ruffling his silver hair. The doll looked up at him, suddenly serious.

     "I have, you know. Changed. It's just me and Diabound in here now."

     "How much do you remember?"

     "Before Zorc? Just the important bits. After we found you? Everything."

     "So you remember how we met? You and I, not the other Bakura."

     "Yeah, you and Diabound woke me up somehow. It was very heroic and everything," Bakura grinned. "I'm still not sure how you got past the evil tentacles."

Ryou choked at bit at that, and looked up to see Yugi and Atem staring at him.

     "It's not what it sounds like," Ryou managed, flushing.

     "Ok, sure." Yugi snickered. "You know I've seen your browsing history, right?"

     "Aibou, what's a browsing history?"

     "Oh look! My alarm's going off! Time to send them back!" Ryou half-yelled in a panic.

     "I don't hear anyth- "

     "Nope! There it is, definitely going off!"

     "Ryou, you should have said something," interrupted Yugi. "You know I'm always down for a little sexy role-play. I'm sure they have something at the- "

     "YUGI!"

     "Yadonushi _please_ send me back before he finishes that sentence, for the love of- "

     "IamthewinnerIamthewinnerIamthewinner," Ryou rushed out frantically. The thief's doll dropped to the ground as he unceremoniously spit a mouthful of wine over it.

     "Well that was abrupt. Do I need to return as well?"

     "Yeah, I guess so. If you don't hear from us in a day or two, it's probably because Ryou's had me killed."

     "Ryou Bakura I swear on all the gods, if you touch a hair on his head- "

     "Joking! Just joking, Atem. He likes me too much to kill me."

     "Debatable," growled Ryou from the bed.

     "Wow, everyone just take a deep breath. Actually, you don't breathe, do you? Ok, I'm going to send you back now. But I'll see you again as soon as we find some good bodies."

     "Yes. I very much look forward to it." Something soft crept into Atem's voice, and Yugi found himself blushing.

     "See you soon, 'Tem." He gave Atem a quick peck on the top of his head. "I am the winner, I am the winner, I am the winner." He took a sip of his wine, and let a bit drip from his lips onto the doll's front. It went limp in his hands, but Yugi kept staring at it until Ryou's voice disrupted his thoughts.

     "You're lucky you're so cute. Come on, we still have to go burn the dolls. I don't want anything _else_ getting into them."

* * *

     "Evil tentacles? What on earth did you do to the poor man?" It was hard to pull off an intimidating stance when you were so short, but Atem thought he was doing pretty well.

     "It really wasn't what it sounded like! Anyway, it's none of your business. What happens in the soul room stays in the soul room. Am I right?" The thief king gave him a salacious wink.

     "I do not like whatever it is that you're implying." It was also hard to tap your foot impatiently when you were standing on sand. Suddenly Atem sighed wearily. "They're together, aren't they."

Bakura didn't answer, apparently very interested in the cleanliness of his fingernails.

     "Bakura."

     "Fine!" the thief snapped. "Yes. Our hosts are clearly fucking. I'm just as disgusted as you are. Now will you drop it?"

For a while there was silence, and Bakura dared to hope that he had successfully ended this frankly _ridiculous_ conversation, until-

     "I'm not disgusted."

     "How are you _not_?"

     "We've been gone quite a while." Atem shrugged. "And who else could better understand what we- what happened to them?"

     "What we did to them. To their lives. You don't have to dance around it like that," Bakura scoffed. "Whatever. They're adults. Although if I have to hear any more about your precious partner's sex life, I will actually hurl."

     "You think I'm _happier_ knowing about the tentacles? I'm not exactly sure why that's a sexual thing, but judging by Yugi's reaction..."

     "Like I said," Bakura ground out through his clenched teeth, "It was **not** what it sounds like." He heard a weird noise and finally looked up, only to see Atem struggling mightily to contain his laughter. "You... you were teasing me?" Bakura looked so surprised that Atem actually snorted in amusement. "Hmph. Glad to see you've finally gotten that stick out of your ass."

* * *

     "Are you awake?" Yugi asked softly, his breath tickling the back of Ryou's neck.

     "Hmm?" Ryou wasn't really awake. Something about Yugi's warmth was very effective at lulling him to sleep.

     "I've been thinking about something."

     "Wondered why there was smoke coming out of your ears."

     "Shut up," Yugi grumbled, poking Bakura in the stomach. "I mean, what's gonna happen when they come back for real?"

     "I'm sure lots of things will happen. Are you talking about anything in particular?"

     "Well, you know. What's gonna happen with us?" Yugi felt Ryou tense in his arms. Maybe this was a bad time, but he was terrible at leaving things alone, and talking was easier in the dark, so he fumbled along anyway. "I don't want to get in the way. I know you haven't said it, but it's obvious you feel something about the other Bakura. I don't blame you, I know what it's like to have someone that close to you, you almost can't help feeling that way. And since he's coming back, I'm sure you'll want to spend time with him, and- "

     " _You_ don't want to get in the way?" Ryou finally rolled over to face Yugi, his eyes wide. " _Gods_ Yugi, I've been waiting for you to give me the 'let's still be friends' bit ever since we managed to contact Atem. You think I'm looking forward to telling him that I've been sleeping with the other half of his _soul_?" Yugi blinked at him owlishly.

     "Do- do you _want_ to? Go back to being friends, I mean."

     "No, of course not," Ryou laughed helplessly. "Do I have a choice?"

     "Of course you have a choice. _We_ have a choice. And if Atem or the other Bakura have a problem, they can fight me. They don't have dark and terrible powers anymore, and I've been taking Judo classes."

     "Do you really mean that?" Ryou's face looked strained, even in the low light.

     "You know how I feel about Atem. Fuck, who _doesn't_ know how I feel about Atem? But you're still- " Yugi's mouth worked silently for a moment, trying to find the right words. Eventually he flopped over, burying his face in Ryou's neck. "You weren't just keeping me warm for him, you idiot. I love you, ok? I'm not leaving you." For a moment, the only answer was a slight catch in Ryou's breathing. Unnerved by the silence, Yugi lifted up on his elbows. "Ryou?"

     "I'm not going to be the one to tell Atem he has to share," whispered Ryou, his voice thick with emotion.

     "And you're gonna tell the other Bakura. He's less likely to stab you. I think. Right?"

     "Y- yes," Ryou managed to choke out. "Are you really sure you- "

     "Yes." Yugi leaned down and kissed him square on the lips. "Yes, as long as you want me. Yes, yes, and yes." With each 'yes' came another kiss, till Ryou laughed again and started kissing him back.

     "Ok. Ok! I believe you." Ryou grinned. The knot in his chest was starting to loosen.

     "Good. Does that mean I can keep kissing you?" Yugi whispered against his lips.

     "I knew it," Ryou groaned, rolling them over so he could look down at Yugi. "You only want me for my body."

     "I'm insulted. I have no interest at all in your body. You must be thinking of that other guy." Yugi replied, straight-faced and solemn.

Ryou raised an eyebrow.

     "So those couldn't possibly be your hands on my ass?"

     "Nope! It's probably the other Bakura groping you from beyond the grave."

They both managed to keep it together for a few more seconds, before Ryou collapsed on top of Yugi, shaking with laughter. If their eyes were a little damp as they laughed, neither one thought to mention it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God that was sickeningly fluffy. I'm so sorry. I didn't choose the heartship life, the heartship life chose me. And challenged me to a card game in a McDonald's parking lot at 3 am. I lost, by the way, and am posting this from the shadow realm. Goodbye cruel world.
> 
> If you want to read about Ryou meeting TKB, and the evil totally non-sexy tentacles, [I added that scene to the series.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11084007)


	4. Grave-robbing 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summon your snake-thing, Bakura!

Ryou perched on the edge of the couch, having a fierce staring contest with a glass of water.

     “Still nothing. Can you try again?”

_this is stupid._

     “Please? You said you were able to sense me. The glass of water is only a few feet away. You could knock it over. It would be hilarious.”

_i’m not some godsdamned poltergeist._

     “It would make Yugi mad.”

_fine._

Ryou felt the air grow colder around the table where the ouija board was set up, but the glass of water remained stubbornly upright.

_see. i told you. i only got into the doll because part of you was in it._

     “Oh?”

_yeah. it was like a beacon. it called to me._

     “That’s surprisingly poetic.”

_your body has always called to me yadonushi._

     “And he’s back,” Ryou laughed under his breath. “You and Yugi are gonna get along just fine. I certainly hope Atem will help me drag you both out of the gutter once in a while.”

_whatever you say host._

     “You’ll have to get along enough to live together, at least until we decide about the apartment situation. No stabbing.”

_so. you two live together._

     “Yes.” Ryou picked at an imaginary hole in the knee of his dark jeans. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about that.”

_can we please not._

     “Bakura. I care about you. I care about him. It’s important to me.”

_you care about him? this isn’t just to get laid?_

     “If you remember, getting laid was only a problem for me because I was possessed by an evil spirit. Although I can think of at least one time when it actually _helped_ \- “

_ok ok fine you care about him can we get back to the dark magic?_

     “For now. How about this?” Ryou picked up the glass, resting it on his knee.

_huh. yeah i can see it now. feel it. whatever._

Ryou yelped as the glass of cracked straight down the middle, dumping the water all over his lap.

     “You did it!”

_of course i did. i’m amazing._

     “I do have to go change my pants though, hang on. Tell Atem he’s next. I want to see if he can do the same with me, or if it has to be Yugi.”

 

     “Next for what?” Hearing his name, Atem sat down beside the thief, resting his chin on his knees.

     “We have to learn how to possess stuff. Even without the items, it looks like we can still do it if our hosts act as some kind of channel.”

     “That doesn’t harm them?”

     “How should I know?” Bakura shrugged. “Yadonushi says it’s fine.”

     “Why do you continue to call Ryou that? He has a name, you know.” Bakura’s mouth twisted.

     “Why do you call yours aibou?”

     “Because that is what he is. I also don't refuse to call him Yugi. It's not the same.” Bakura turned his head away and remained silent. “I'm sure he would appreciate it if you started calling him- “

     “I can’t, ok, so fuck off!” Bakura scrambled to his feet and stomped back towards the nearby oasis.

* * *

Finally, after weeks of searching, they found the perfect bodies.

Trying to keep their voices hushed, two black-clad figures crept through the graveyard.

     “And you're really extra sure we can’t just use bigger dolls?”

     “We've had this conversation a hundred times. There has to be flesh involved. A body for a body. Were you even paying attention when we watched Fullmetal Alchemist?”

     “Oh come on,” Yugi giggled. “This is real life, not an anime. I’m not sure the laws of equivalent exchange are gonna help us here.”

     “If you’re really opposed, we could bring them back as something else. I always thought Bakura would make a good cat.”

     “Yeah, a murderous one.”

     “Just scratch him behind the ears a bit and he’ll melt in your hands.”

     “Hah! Thanks, I’ll remember that. Are we talking about Bakura the cat or Bakura the human?

     “If you tell him I told you, I’ll be the murderous one.”

     “Ooh, creepy. Can we try not to start up another ridiculous cycle of revenge though?”

     “Be quiet and help me dig.”

Ryou and Yugi quickly discovered they had underestimated the amount of work it took to dig up a coffin. The loose dirt was their saving grace, but the quick passage of time weighed heavy on their minds. They had to wait until it was fully dark, and they only had until the watchman arrived, just before dawn. Neither of them were looking forward to explaining why they were desecrating graves to a tired, annoyed cop. It took both of them to heave the bodies straight up out of the earth. Ryou was taller, so he pushed from the bottom while Yugi pulled from the top. Aching and covered in dirt, they finally had the two bodies laid out on a huge tarp in a clear patch of grass between the orderly rows of headstones. As if the weather knew what they were about to do, a chilly wind whistled through the trees. Otherwise, silence reigned over the graveyard. Yugi glanced over his shoulder a few times, but there was never anyone there.

     “Can you stop doing that? You’re giving me a crick in my neck.”

     “Sorry.”

     “I’ll prepare the bodies if you draw the circle?”

     “Sure.” Yugi grabbed a canister of salt and started making a ring around the bodies. He checked it once, then twice. There couldn’t be a single gap. He wasn’t sure salt would do any good against creatures from the shadow realm, but it made him feel better. “Do we need blood this time?”

     “No, this is more like Frankenstein’s monster, but with magic. All we need is the flesh, the souls, and you and I as human lightning rods.” Yugi went a little pale.

     “If you get us killed I’m totally breaking up with you,” he joked weakly.

     “Do you trust me?” Ryou looked up at him, needing to make sure. Yugi knelt, lacing their fingers together.

     “I trust you.” Yugi's wide eyes still made Ryou a little breathless, even in an older, sharper face. Ryou nodded. “Then let’s call them.” Yugi pulled the ouija board from Ryou’s bag, laying it out on the tarp. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and setting his fingers lightly on the planchette. “Atem? Bakura?”

_both here_

     “Are you ready?”

      _what do we do_

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other uneasily.

     “It should be similar to the dolls. We call, you come. Think of us as bridges. Ryou’s the best at using shadow magic, so he’ll open the portal. We’ll hold it open, and then you find us and move through us into the bodies.”

     “Unfortunately, the rift between realms will likely be a beacon for things other than you two. Just be ready.” The planchette quivered in place.

_be careful aibou_

_don’t fuck this up yadonushi_

Ryou took off his shoes and closed his eyes. The symbols and the oils and the herbs were all prepared, found through research or instinct or pure chance. He hoped the dirt under his toes and the sweaty grip of Yugi's hand would keep him tethered enough to reality. He wondered for the hundredth time if it he should be worried at how easily the shadows answered him, even without the Ring. It wasn't innate, he didn't think. The thief had called upon these powers so many times that Ryou's mind and body just knew how, like some kind of unnatural muscle memory. Sometimes he thought he could still feel the hot press of metal in the center of his chest.  _Slow, deep breaths. Clear your mind._ Everything shifted sideways, doubling like when he got caught up in a project and became too sleep-deprived to see straight. The world and its shadow quivered, resisting until he reached out his arm. He curled his hands around an invisible edge, and the skin of reality began to peel back under his fingers.

Yugi had stood his ground before three ancient gods and at least two avatars of darkness, but the heavy aura that radiated from the portal made him weak in the knees. As many times he watched Ryou do this kind of thing, it never became less intimidating. Ryou’s long white hair fluttered in the growing breeze. The air rippled around his arms like some heat-induced mirage, and his face grew cold and distant. Yugi shuddered, wondering why he had ever thought the other Bakura was the more intimidating one.

* * *

The air screeched like twisting metal as it tore in front of them, but it was the screeching from behind them that made Atem and Bakura flinch. A far cry from the previous connections, the rip in the shadows was huge and bright and breathed like a living thing. Fiends and monsters of darkness and mad, lost souls crept towards them, sensing that before them lay a chance both to escape and to feed. Atem and Bakura felt a gut wrenching tug, and they lept simultaneously towards the voices of their hosts. A tunnel stretched out in front of them where light and shadow whirled and intertwined, each trying to devour the other. They could feel the hot breath of demons on the back of their necks. It was a sprint to the finish, but the finish was so very far away.

They ran. The monsters on their heels ran faster.

     “Can we summon our ka?” Bakura panted. “We can’t bring those with us.”

     “Can’t. No ba.” As in life, Atem was in poorer shape, and could barely manage those few words. He kept pace with Bakura only because they literally ran for their lives.

     “Fuck.”

     “You can. Outrun them,” Atem gasped. Bakura was silent, eyes focused on the growing light in the distance. It was true. If he went all out, he could probably get far enough ahead to escape on his own, leaving the monsters trapped. Leaving the pharaoh trapped. “I cannot.”

     “I get it, you can’t run worth shit.” He could escape, he could even truthfully tell the others that Atem _told_ him to escape by himself. He forced his legs to keep moving as he ground his teeth in frustration. If Yugi cared about the pharaoh that much, and his yadonushi cared about Yugi that much...

     “What are you. Waiting for. Go.” Atem’s chest was starting to heave. Bakura spared a second to glance over at his ancient tormentor, his hated enemy, and the only company he’d had in this miserable place for the last few godsforsaken years.

He hesitated.

* * *

     “Yugi.”

     “Yeah. Something’s wrong.” They could still feel the cold grass under their feet, but the air around them shivered with a familiar darkness. Fog seemed to spew from the air in front of them, the edges of the rip they had torn open fluttering silently. “We can’t leave it open much longer. I can feel _things_ in there.” Yugi closed his eyes, reaching for the link between his soul and Atem’s.

     “Anything?” Ryou whispered, a quiver in his voice. Yugi could feel them running, and the bitter, swarming wall advancing behind them. He felt a wash of panic that was not his own, and under that, ten times more horrifying, was resignation.

     “We have to help them. They’re not gonna make it.”

     “We _can’t_ go in there, are you mad? Do you have any idea what that could do to us? That aside, the rip would likely close if we aren’t out here to hold it open!” Yugi’s eyes flicked into the darkness before them, then back to Ryou.

     “Do you trust me?”

     “Yugi, no. You can’t.”

     “Please.”

     “I don’t know if- what if I can’t hold it open myself?”

     “You shared a mind with the embodiment of darkness since you were like ten without going crazy. I’m pretty sure you can do anything. Please?” Ryou’s teeth dug into his lip.

     “Ok. I trust you. Bring them back.” Ryou’s voice left no room for argument. Yugi nodded and turned, his body dissolving into the mist. The strain of holding the spell by himself hit Ryou like a truck. He swayed where he stood, eyes burning. “Hurry, Yugi,” he whispered, but there was no reply.

Yugi could feel Atem somewhere ahead of him, growing weaker by the second. He broke into a run, shadows growing hot and heavy around him, like being swallowed by some massive beast. They were closer, closer, but the wall of death roiling behind them had almost caught up. They staggered out of the fog together, both of them paler than Yugi would’ve thought possible, looking ready to drop.

     “They’re too close now. Should’ve left me,” Atem was saying. Then he saw Yugi and it seemed for a brief moment like the sun had risen in his eyes. “A- aibou? No, you have to- “ He stopped, panting, dropping sideways to lean more heavily on the thief.

     “Go back, idiot,” Bakura snapped. “Unless you have a way to keep those fuckers from escaping with us, we aren’t all getting out of here.”

     “You can’t summon your snake-thing?”

     “No, I can’t summon my _snake-thing_ , because we have no bodies, no energy to fuel them.” Yugi almost laughed. “We’re all about to die and you think this is funny?”

     “Hey, ‘Tem. Grab my hand. You too, Bakura.” Not waiting for them to answer, he reached out, linking the three of them together. “Go on. Use what you need.” Atem opened his mouth, probably to say something about the risk involved, but Bakura needed no more urging. He threw out his hand to summon Diabound, and he felt white hot fire race up his arm. Yugi’s palm was gentle in his, but his ba was as fierce and unyielding as any Bakura had faced. He heard Yugi gasp a bit from the drain, but his grip never wavered. He saw Atem summon Osiris out of the corner of his eye. Moving as one, their beasts roared, diving into the horde of monsters and scattering them left and right. Their escape now covered, they staggered, half carrying each other back towards the light.

 

Yugi stumbled forward, hearing Ryou’s cry as his knees hit the ground.

     “Yugi! Are you- Did they- “

     “Ready. Come on. Before I pass out.” Yugi tried to say it jokingly, but he could barely move his lips to form the words.

     “Oh gods, ok, ok, here- “ Luckily, they had placed the bodies right next to the portal. Ryou grabbed the limp, clammy hand of one of the corpses, thrusting it into Yugi’s own. He hopped awkwardly over to the other side, grabbing the other corpse. “Ready?” Yugi was already nodding. Together, they gripped the bodies and reached their arms back into the now madly whirling darkness of the rip they had torn into the shadow realm.

     “Atem!” 

     “Bakura!”

The opening became a wind tunnel, and their hair whipped about their faces. They barely had time to register the answering tug, and for the last of many times they felt spirits rushing into them, through them, and into the bodies on the other side. A shock wave burst out around them, sending chunks of sod flying and knocking over a few of the headstones. The bodies shimmered, warping and melting like clay. Yugi felt as though their spirits blurred together into one giant mass of light, and then it was over and he was kneeling on aching knees in a dark graveyard.

     “Close it, we have to close the- “ A roar of impotent rage echoed from the jagged portal as it snapped shut, and Yugi sagged with relief. Then he looked down at the bodies. Atem and Bakura lay in the middle of the tarp. They were bruised and dirty and had some scars from where Ryou had sewn the bodies together, but it was them. Ryou leaned forward, eyes wide, and Yugi remembered he had never seen the other Bakura’s old body outside of his soul room. The graveyard spun around him, but Yugi managed to stay upright. “Atem? Are you in there?” Yugi reached out to touch Atem’s shoulder, but hesitated, fingers hovering. Atem’s eyes snapped open. His body heaved as he gasped in his first breath, fingers digging into the tarp. He didn’t seem to know where he was, too occupied with the daunting task of pulling air into physical lungs for the first time in years. “Are you ok?” At the sound of Yugi’s voice, he finally looked up, eyes clearing.

     “Aibou?” His voice was low and husky, as only happens after a long nap. Yugi’s lips trembled, and his fingers finally completed their journey, brushing over Atem’s cheek. “I’m here? I'm alive? You- can touch me?”

     “Holy shit,” Yugi whispered, and that was all it took for him to drop to the ground, wrapping himself around Atem, pulling him to the side so he wouldn’t be crushed. Their foreheads pressed together, and Atem had to remind himself to keep breathing. It was almost too much. He could feel plastic underneath him, the light breeze over his skin, the goosebumps in its wake. He could feel the air searing his lungs, the cotton of a shirt under his hands, and the warmth of Yugi’s breath.

     “Are- “ He coughed, throat dry as a bone. “Are you ok? We had to use a lot of your ba. You risked so much just to get us out, you could’ve- “

     “Shut up. You’re here. You’re alive, Tem.” Yugi couldn’t tell if he was laughing or crying, but it didn’t matter. He wasn’t sure he had the strength to stand up, but that didn’t matter either. They had done it.

 

Ryou sat beside the other Bakura, running his eyes over and over him. It was different, seeing someone in the flesh. He hadn’t realized how short the thief was until now. If he wasn’t so tired, Ryou thought he could probably carry Bakura all by himself.

     “Bakura. Hey, wake up.”

     “I’m awake. Did we make it?” The thief didn’t open his eyes, just lay there like he was still one of the dead.

     “You all made it. Are you alright? Can you open your eyes?” Bakura pressed his lips together, braced himself, and cracked open one eye. Then the other.

     “We really made it? I mean, of course we made it. You’ll have to ask your boyfriend about how I fought off a horde of monsters all by myself. They owe me one.” Ryou inhaled deeply, willing himself not to giggle in the midst of his exhaustion.

     “Of course. For now, can we please get home? We don’t have much more time until sunrise.”

     “Ah… Ryou? I may need some help.” Atem was on his feet, more or less, but Yugi was hanging from his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Ryou went even paler than usual, hurrying over to prop Yugi’s other arm over his own shoulder.

     “What happened in there?”

     “We had to use his ba to drive off the monsters. Too much of it.”

     “And he was already a bit drained from helping me open the portal.” Ryou scowled. “Bakura, you carry his other side, I’m going to retrieve our things.”

     “You’ve got to be kidding me, there’s no way I’m- “

     “Helping the person who just freed you from the shadow realm and gave you your own body?” Withering under Ryou’s glare, Bakura took his place, roughly shoving his shoulder under Yugi’s armpit. “That’s better.” Ryou had the tarp and their tools back in his bag in no time, and together they all managed to stagger out through a back gate and into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~i'm still here, i just got lured into prideship hell by a cool au and also wire bondage~~  
>     
> who has two thumbs and makes up random bullshit magic systems because they're cool/narratively convenient? this guy! now i can finally throw them all into an apartment together, stand back, and wait for the explosion. :D


	5. The Morning After

They fled the graveyard, wind shrieking after them through the wrought iron gate. It was so vocal that Bakura was sure he would feel teeth closing around his calves at any moment.

In spite of the chill, sweat burned down the back of Bakura’s neck as he almost tripped over Yugi’s dangling feet for the hundredth time.

     “Please tell me we’re almost there. He’s heavy for such a shrimp.” Ryou didn’t answer, panting lightly under the weight of the duffel bags he was now carrying without Yugi’s help.

It said a lot about Atem’s exhaustion that he settled for glaring at the insult instead of making some kind of smart remark. _Not that Atem’s comebacks were ever any good,_  Bakura thought. He shifted, jerking Yugi’s arm further over his own shoulder so he wouldn’t slip.

The twenty-minute walk back to Ryou’s apartment seemed to take almost an hour, and dawn was definitely breaking by the time they all staggered through the door. Groaning with relief, Bakura abandoned Yugi and Atem to their own devices and dropped to the floor.

     “You need to vacuum yadonushi,” he mumbled into the carpet. To his annoyance, Ryou and Atem were too busy making sure Yugi was alive to pay any attention to him. He turned his head too look up at them, all hovering over the sofa. “Hey. Hey!” Finally Ryou turned. “Stop crying.” For some reason, Ryou’s red-rimmed eyes ticked him off. “The idiot still had some juice left. I used to push myself that hard all the time. Just let him sleep for fuck’s sake.” Ryou’s expression hovered somewhere between exasperation and relief. At least he didn’t look like he was going to start blubbering anymore. Bakura didn’t think he could stand it. He tucked his face back into his arms, and went back to ignoring them. Speaking of sleep, if he could close his eyes, just for a minute-

 

     “Bakura, wake up.” Someone touched his shoulder, and Bakura sprang to his feet, leaping away from them so forcefully that he slammed himself into the wall. Ryou stood frozen where he knelt, his eyes wide. “Bakura?” The room whirled around him. Bakura was looking at his own body, but the wall was solid against his back, so he couldn’t be in spirit form. But there was no sand or sun or darkness breathing down his neck, so-

     “What?” he tried, wincing at the croak of his own voice.

     “You’re in my apartment,” Ryou answered gently, noticing the spin of Bakura’s eyes. “You’re alive, you have your own body. You’re in Domino City, and the year is-”

     “Stop,” Bakura gasped, sliding down to the floor with a thud as it all tumbled back through his brain. “Fuck.” His heart hammered in his chest, and he vaguely noticed Ryou move to sit next to him against the wall. Bakura looked down at his hands, familiar and bizarre, tracing the lines on his palm and across his broad knuckles. “I need to go steal some rings,” he mumbled. “I feel naked.”

Ryou’s mouth twitched.

     “You don’t have to steal them. But yes, you are basically naked.” Bakura blinked, glancing down at the familiar black coat Ryou had thrown around him before they left the graveyard. “I apologize, I didn’t realize how much that would make you look like a flasher. Yugi remembered about how tall you were, so we have some pants and shirts for you once you shower.”

     “Shower?”

     “You smell like a grave,” Ryou said, wrinkling his nose.

     “Nothing new there.” Bakura’s eyes went bitter again, and Ryou sighed.

     “Come on.” He got up, holding out a hand, but Bakura ignored it.

     “Go to sleep host. I used to live here too, you know. I remember how to take a damn shower.”

     “Do you promise not to murder us all in our sleep?”

     “Too tired for murder. Maybe tomorrow night,” Bakura grumbled, pushing past Ryou and heading for the bathroom. He paused. “More fun if you're awake when I do it anyway.” Ryou actually smiled at that.

 

Bakura did not, in fact, remember how to take a shower. He put it off for a while, dropping the old coat to the floor in a pile and glaring at his reflection in the mirror. There were changes, a large scar up the front of his chest almost to the hollow of his throat. His hair and nails were far too long, and something ghoulish lingered in his eyes. The layer of grime was comforting, familiar, even though it wasn’t from sand. The rest of him looked the same, stocky, jarring silver against dark skin, and semi-permanent smirk. He traced a thumb over the puckered skin of his cheek, and the habitual motion unstuck something in his chest. At least he still had things to recognize himself by. Bakura locked the door, glad he was alone, and turned to tackle the shower.

After much swearing and almost scalding and freezing himself in quick succession, Bakura finally managed an adequate stream of water. He recalled Ryou rubbing various things in their hair, so he grabbed a bottle at random and squeezed some into his hand. He sniffed it cautiously. The smell was light and musky, but not too offensive, so he scrubbed with it until the water ran clean. The towel was so soft it made his skin crawl, so he dried himself as quickly as possible before throwing it in a pile with the coat and venturing back out into the dark apartment. Grimacing as the cold air hit his skin, he gave in and returned for the sweatpants. They fit, which somehow only pissed him off further. He crept down the hallway silently, out of habit. One of the doors had been left open. Peering inside, he saw a lamp casting soft shadows across the bedroom, reflecting off the pale shock of Ryou’s hair. Half the bed had been left vacant.

The air felt thick in Bakura’s throat, and his nail beds began to lighten where he gripped the frame of the door. He wasn’t sure how long he stood there. A minute? Ten minutes? Grinding his teeth in disgust, at what he wasn't sure, he crept silently from the hallway. There was a blanket over the back of the couch, thick wool, coarse and perfect. Bakura wrapped up in it, wedged himself into a corner of the couch, and let exhaustion take him.

* * *

 The guest room was warm, but Yugi’s body shivered, so Atem pulled another blanket up from the foot of the bed. He felt wrong-footed, perched on the edge of the mattress as he watched the comforting rise and fall of Yugi’s chest. Should he sleep here? Was he welcome? Maybe the couch would be more appropriate? He had just decided to retreat to the living room, when he felt a tug at his wrist.

     “Aren’t you tired?” Yugi’s voice was soft, but the fact that he could speak at all made some of the tension bleed out of Atem’s shoulders.

     “Of course. I wanted to make sure you were ok.”

     “I’ll be fine.” Another tug at his wrist. “Come lie down.”

     “Are you sure?”

     “Mhm. Ryou and I decided ahead of time that you and Bakura sharing a room would be a recipe for disaster.”

     “Perish the thought.” Atem scowled, crawling awkwardly under the covers. He could see Yugi’s brow furrow in the dim light of the window. A hesitant palm met his chest, and he was sure Yugi could feel his heart jumping underneath it. His heart. That had been the strangest thing, at first, the absence of that familiar rhythm. It beat now, for the third time, all because of-

     “Is this ok?”

     “Ok?” Something in Atem felt like it was about to crack. “Gods aibou, you could have _died._ ”

     “I wasn’t going to leave you there.”

     “I don’t-” Yugi cut him off with a finger against his lips.

     “Wait till tomorrow. Right now you can repay me by letting me sleep.” Yugi scooted over, draping himself sleepily over Atem’s chest. “Is this ok?” He asked again, and all Atem could manage was a nod where his face was buried in Yugi’s hair. Drained as he was, Yugi was out within seconds. Atem lay awake for a long while, sure that any moment he would blink and be surrounded by sand, that any moment red and yellow eyes would bloom out of the shadows and he would feel the tear of his most recent heart from his chest. Yugi stirred in his sleep, and Atem held his breath. The living warmth of Yugi’s body seemed to seep into his bones, and every moment he felt more human. Finally, Atem closed his eyes, determined to savor the fragile moment for as long as it would last.

* * *

     “Bakura.”

     “Nnng.”

     “I have food,” Yugi tried. Ryou looked him over carefully. There were still dark circles under his eyes, even more striking in his unusually pale face. Ryou sighed down at his breakfast. At least Yugi's smile was back, and Ryou wasn’t sure he himself looked any better.

Bakura mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like ‘fuck off’. Silence. Then- “Ryou’s parading around the apartment in nothing but his favorite thong.” Ryou, sitting at the coffee table and fully dressed, choked on his pancakes. Bakura cracked an eye open.

     “You're pretty good at the sweet innocent ball of sunshine act.”

     “You looked though!” Yugi grinned beatifically, shoving a plate into Bakura's lap. Bakura glared with utmost suspicion at the pancakes, glared at Yugi, glared at Ryou, and then for good measure glared in the general direction of where he assumed his royal majesty was still sleeping. Deciding he was hungry enough to risk it, Bakura grabbed a fork and dug in.

     “So, dearest host,” he began through a mouthful of at least 50% syrup. “A thong?” Yugi burst out laughing, and a fiery curtain of red swept across Ryou's face.

     “So sorry to disappoint you, but that's all Jounouchi’s doing. It was a gag gift. I haven't worn it.”

     “Pity,” Bakura sighed mournfully, shoving another giant hunk of pancake into his mouth. “It’d suit you.”

     “You've been alive for less than a day, could you wait a couple more before you start corrupting my boyfriend?” Yugi snorted, plopping down next to them with his plate. Bakura froze, hand clenching around his fork. He looked over, but there was nothing apart from easy humor in Yugi's face. Ryou laughed, not noticing the tension sweeping over Bakura’s body. It looked strange on his face, and the sound was unfamiliar.  _Have I never seen him laugh?_ Bakura felt something cold and panicky start clambering up the inside of his throat and began furiously shoveling pancakes into his mouth in an effort to smother it. Yugi blinked, looking over at him with eyes that had gotten much too perceptive since Bakura had died. “Sorry.”

     “If you ever apologize to me again I’ll gut you,” Bakura growled through his food. The furrow eased out from between Yugi’s eyebrows.

     “Ok.”

     “Ok?” Bakura swallowed his latest giant syrupy bite with some difficulty. “I threaten to mutilate you and all I get is ‘ok’?

     “ _If_ I apologize. From now on I’ll be as rude as possible. Now shut up and eat, you look like a skeleton.” Yugi grinned again, snatching the syrup from Bakura’s side of the table.

Bakura and Ryou both stared at Yugi, mouths open. Finally Bakura started in on his breakfast again, this time at a much more reasonable speed.

     “You know,” he began after a few bites. “He probably needs some more corrupting if he won’t even wear a thong in-”

     “Enough about the thong, thank you very much!” Ryou burst out, turning crimson again. He lept to his feet, muttering something about bringing Atem his pancakes. Pointedly ignoring Yugi and Bakura’s snickering, he grabbed a plate and retreated down the hallway with as much dignity as he could muster. “I’m doomed, aren’t I?” Ryou stared down at the food in his hands, as if the pancakes could give him an answer. They just lay on the plate, still warm, soaking up the butter and syrup into a delicious fluffy mess. _Definitely doomed,_ Ryou thought to himself, and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy to be writing this again, please bear with me as I try and remember what the heck I'm doing! There will be a little emotional turmoil as everyone adjusts to the situation, but I don't think I'll make it too heavy. I have other fics for that. :)
> 
> There are a few scenes from later in the story that I posted as part of one of those prompt weeks, so you can either read them [here if you're feeling impatient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317538/chapters/28003971), or I'll also be posting them here since those scenes will be part of future chapters.


End file.
